The inventive concept relates to a data storage device and a software design method using same.
In general, a memory used in a system-on-chip (SOC) configured to drive a disc drive has a fixed size. The size of this memory is typically small because the memory is essentially an embedded system. The resulting data storage capacity places significant limitation on the amount of programming code and related data that may be stored to control the functionality of an incorporating disc drive.
Accordingly, there is a need to dynamically relocate code in a disc drive in order to enable the performance of various disc drive functions using a memory having a limited data storage capacity.